Ti Amo, Idiota
by Gosangoku
Summary: If you're jealous, it means you love me! — Spain/Romano.


"It's so hot..." huffed Romano. "Even more than usual," he grumbled moodily, swiping his brown hair out of his face. "Stupid Antonio in his stupid humid country and his stupid... stupidness!"

Pausing in his tirade of fury, the Italian looked around, blinking and frowning. "Speaking of which," he began, mumbling to himself. "Where _is_ he anyway?" He trudged up Antonio's front path, glancing around his garden. He licked his dry lips upon seeing the water fountain and pool, but he wanted to find his fri--uh, that bastard before he did anything.

He knocked on the door obnoxiously, attempting to garner attention. "Oiii, Spain! Open up, you bastard!" he shouted furiously, but received on response. Romano growled and glared. _Is he ignoring me for the heck of it, just to make me angry?_ He thought childishly, pouting before blinking in surprise as if having an epiphany. _Or maybe he went out. I know he prefers Feleciano..._

Shaking his head and brushing off the sudden odd pain in his chest, Romano searched through his pockets for the house's key. _Ah... I left it in my other pants!_ He thought, twitching in agitation before glancing around for another entrance. _Usually he leaves the windows open 'cause of the heat_, he mused, jogging around the villa-like house to locate an open window.

_Aha!_ He smirked slightly upon finding one open just a crack. _Strange, though_, he thought as he shoved open the window. _Usually he leaves all his windows wide open... Whatever_. He swung his legs over and clambered in, stumbling when he entered. "Owww..." he whined, clutching his head. _That was embarrassing... I'm so glad no one was here to see that_.

Wincing, Romano pushed himself up. _Where could that big idiot be?_ He thought, pursing his lips. He trudged around the house unthinkingly, glancing in all of the rooms as he passed them to see if Antonio was there.

As he looked through more and more rooms, finding them all empty, the brunet man began to panic slightly. _That idiot had better be okay! Wh-what if that ex-pirate got him again? Antonio's scared of that guy! A-and he doesn't like fighting that much, he's too laid-back! He does it only when necessary... Could something have happened?_

In spite of the heat, the Italian clutched both his arms and leant against the wall behind him. _He's _gotta_ be okay! I... I can't help him if he's in trouble. I'm as useless as Feleciano... The only difference between us is that I'm disliked more... Even Antonio doesn't think I'm as cute as Feliciano..._

Suddenly feeling slightly bitter, Romano kicked the wall behind him, and yelped when he fell backwards (again) and hit his head on the floor. _Ehh...?_ He looked up through blurry vision and noticed a door swinging back. _I was leaning against a door? No wonder... Damn it..._ He groaned and clutched his head. "It hurts..." he moaned, clenching his eyes shut when they burnt.

The pain dulled to a low ache eventually, but his eyesight was still blurry. He didn't know if it was a remnant from the hit or because he was possibly crying, but he didn't like it and it only made his head worse. Whimpering, he curled up, unconsciously hugging himself.

He thought one last thing before darkness engulfed him.

_Come back soon... Antonio..._

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_Soft... something soft was wrapped around him. It was warm but not overly warm so that it was uncomfortable or stifling. It was... comforting._

Opening his eyes, he instantly saw two glimmering teal eyes staring down at him, their sheer intensity and gentleness making him blush instantly.

"You're okay," he found himself whispering involuntarily.

"I could never die when I have you to come back to," answered the Spaniard, smiling brightly at the younger man in his arms.

Romano coughed awkwardly. "Yeah... Well, uh..." He flushed slightly and leant up, pressing his lips against Antonio's softly and clumsily. "I'm glad you're back. Uh... welcome home... or something." He looked away, shifting. He sucked in a gasp and froze when he felt something digging into him below. "A-Antonio?"

"Romano..." whispered the taller man, his eyes half-mast and his breath short. He leant down, slamming his lips against the smaller brunet's in a stronger and more passionate kiss than the one Romano previously initiated. As soon as their lips collidied, Antonio pried the younger man's lips apart and sluggishly shoved his tongue in Romano's hot mouth.

"Mmn..." Romano squirmed uncomfortably, suddenly feeling too hot. He pushed his hands against the Spanish man's chest, but didn't pull away from the kiss. He gasped in astonishment when something pressed against his manhood, and glanced down to see Antonio's hand pulling at the waistband of his boxers. "A-Antonio..."

"Romano... Romano..."

"Antonio...!"

"Romano!"

"Romano! Oiga! Wake up, por favor!"

"Huh...?"

Romano peeled open one eye to see two teal eyes above him. He blinked, mind still hazy, and leant up, pushing his mouth against the Spanish man's.

"Mmf--!"

Antonio placed his hands on Romano's shoulders, gently pushing the younger man away, staring at him intensely for a moment, before laughing. "Romano," he said, heavily accented. "Were you dreaming about a girl?"

Eh?

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the Italian's mind cleared. His face remained blank for a second before his entire body flared bright red and he shrieked, jumping backwards.

"What? N-no, I-I... I...! Get out!" he shouted, livid, whereas Antonio was just chuckling, amused.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Romano," he said, grinning cheekily. "It's natural to have desires. So," he said suggestively. "Who were you dreaming of? Senorita Hungary?" he guessed.

The small brunet twitched. "No, you idiot!" he shouted angrily, pouting and folding his arms. "I wasn't dreaming of her! I-I wasn't dreaming of _any_ girl!" he insisted. _Well, it's the truth... I didn't dream of a girl..._ he thought, blushing in humiliation.

"Hmm? Romano, what were you dreaming then?" asked the Spaniard, crawling above the Italian and smirking down at the guy.

Romano gulped loudly, sinking into the pillows below him and flaring crimson again. "Th-that's none of your business..." he said weakly, clutching the sheets beneath him as he remembered those arms around him, those lips against his...

_Oh... crap_.

Swallowing, the Italian shifted and stifled a gasp. "A-Antonio... get off," he ordered, clenching his eyes shut.

"Que?" Antonio blinked, clueless, before comprehension dawned on his features and he smirked. _He's been around Prussia too long_, thought Romano vaguely. "Ah... I am honoured, Romano..." he whispered, leaning down and flicking his tongue out against the younger's ear.

"Mm..." Romano moaned, pursing his lips tightly. "D-don't... Antonio..."

"Por qué?" enquired the elder, brushing his lips against the Italian's. "I want to do it."

"Why?" demanded the shorter man, trying to control his irregular breathing.

"Porque te amo."

"Huh?" Romano's eyes snapped open and he stared right into Antonio's affectionate, loving ones. "Y-you... what? B-but you think Feliciano is cuter!" he argued unhappily, kneeing Antonio in the stomach and pouting as he folded his arms.

"Oof!" The Spaniard chuckled slightly and fell against the bed, moving Romano onto his torso in spite of the screamed protests. _Atractivo..._ he thought affectionately, beaming at the flustered man on top of him. "I'm so happy," he said brightly, making the Italian pause. "If you're jealous, it means you love me!"

Romano's eyes widened in surprise before he flushed slightly. He shut his eyes and buried his face in Antonio's shoulder.

"Naturalamente io ti amo, idiota," he mumbled quietly.

"Perdón?" asked Antonio, but found that the Italian was already half-asleep, snoring lightly and snuggling closer to him. "Ah..." The Spaniard rubbed his nose due to a sudden trickle of blood. "Muy atractivo... I love you too, Romano."

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I actually wrote this a while ago, but I only posted it on deviantART. ***_**facepalm**_*** Sorry about that, guys.**

**Strangely enough, I used to write in the perspective of hyperactive, jubilant people whereas now I usually write for angry little tsunderes... Complete 180 there, don't you agree?**

**Anyway, I'll be going back to whatever I was doing... ***_**shifty eyes**_*** So, please review! Gracias!**


End file.
